history_of_borgfandomcom-20200216-history
History of Liam
Merc of many Wars. Liam had been around the metaphorical "block" of war many times, auctioning off his high priced skills for any private military with the funds to do so. Origins of Liam Prior to his Mercenary lifestyle, Liam was a shy child, born in 2000 to a stable family of twelve on the east side of Australia. Liam had a knack for swimming and archery in his childhood, almost holding his breath for six minutes straight under water and able to keep a stable arm during any pressured situation. During Liam's late teens his family became distraught, unable to cope with the changing costs of living and demands from the government, Liam moved his directives from his dual degree in business and law, to a much darker and unethical means of money making. Liam had never held a gun with any power to kill a man, his first reaction to such a weapon scared him, however he became more and more familiar with each man he killed. Liam worked for a Mafia in a nearby city without his parents knowing, doing simple hits and insurance jobs, due to his immaculate archery skills, became a very good hit-man for the mafioso, quickly working his way up the chain until his takeover in 2022. Many people witnessed the sight of Liam eliminating the leader of the Mafioso, many people heard the words Liam spoke during the moment; "That's how Mafia works" After hearing the events of the Super Power Mafia Gang, Borg approached Liam prior to the Annex of New Zealand on the 5th of July 2022, a voice recording was recovered from the confrontation. It is unknown how Borg obtained the information about Liam and his childhood, however Liam agreed to the arrangements, establishing a long line of successful campaigns with Liam in command. Liam kept his role as Borg's Commander along side several key figures in Borg's Regime for several decades until his final battle at the gulf of mexico. Liam's relationship with Aaron Liam had few connections with people outside of the mafia or his family, however Liam had one friend that he could turn to during his dark times. While Aaron disagreed with many of the unethical choices that Liam made, Aaron stuck beside Liam until Liam's alleged disappearance in 2022. Aaron stayed in East Australia and established a "Mey-Mey" or also pronounced as "Me-Me" economy which would change the stock market and Wall Street forever. Shortly after the "Me-Me" Economy boom, Aaron became bored of the business ventures and turned towards a personal hobby, Voice acting. Aaron's voice can be heard in many of historic features films including; * Home on the Range (Disney) * Air Buddies * Space Jam (Lebron James Sequel) * Curious George (Played by Aaron) * Curious George Gets Laid (Played by Aaron) Battle for the Gulf of Mexico During the years of 2040 to 2044 the Gulf of Mexico was under a battle of attrition between the Borg Regime and the Pro Hugh forces. While the Borg Regime had a vastly greater army with many forces enlisted from the Soviet Union and other parts of eastern Europe. Pro Hugh Forces had enlisted spec-ops forces to target and eliminate the Commander of the Borg Regime, with unfortunate success, Liam was shot at gunpoint and left for dead, Liam's body was discovered washed up in Miami with several bullet wounds to the chest and a note that reads "Fuck you, Idiot" Many historians believed it to be some kind of code, however many believe that Liam was ill-tempered. Conspiracies Sabotage of Ganges Basin Many conspiracies are linked towards the involvement of Liam in the Great Borg War. A very popular, however inconclusive conspiracy is a possible link towards the alleged sabotage of Ganges basin , that Borg knew of the construction of the dam (Consult The History of Flynn for more information) and sent sleeper agents (N/A) to sabotage the newly constructed "Project Water Tower", no evidence in support of this conspiracy has been identified. Genetic Solider Enhancements It is believed that Borg established genetic soldier experimentation during the early 1940's with help of Jake's Technological advancements, many notes found with Jake's handwriting suggests that portions of Liam's DNA and Genetics were used during 2034 and sent back to 1940 for genetic experimentation. (See The Tunnels of Kuala Lumpur)